


Stubble

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gave him a massage, kneading away the aches and pains that came from a week's worth of hard physical activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vsee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vsee).



> Written anonymously for Vsee on Valentine's Day 2008

Ray gave him a massage, kneading away the aches and pains that came from a week's worth of hard physical activity. Fraser concentrated on the feel of Ray's hands, strong and gentle, letting himself relax and drowse in the warmth of their bed. He was safe, here with Ray, quiet jazz playing in the background.

He felt Ray lean over and...stroke along his back with a stubbly cheek. The sensation electrified him, rasping roughly against his nerves and stealing his breath away. He tensed against the urge to rock against the bedclothes, gritting his teeth and counting backwards from ten in Salish. At seven, Ray did it again, and again, and again until Fraser couldn't hold back the desperate sounds that tore out of his throat, his hands scrabbling at the sheets.

"Like that, hmmm?" Ray asked.

Fraser choked on his laughter and let himself go.

-fin-


End file.
